


I Will Always Love You

by sparklingdali



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi, two miserable people meeting at a wedding au, ČESKY!
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingdali/pseuds/sparklingdali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, vzhledem k tomu, že se tu sešlo kolem sta lidí, bych řekl, že tu statisticky musí být 1,5 homosexuála. Jednička jsem já.“ Bouchne se hrdě do prsou. „A pokud tedy nejsi ta půlka, tak můžeme usoudit, že se tu snažíš zpít do němoty kvůli nevěstě.“</p><p>Rasťo nazdvihne obočí. „Co ty jsi nějaký teplý Sherlock Holmes?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> two miserable people meeting at a wedding AU: originál na [ tumblru ](http://sparklingdali.tumblr.com/post/115585777304/czechslov-two-miserable-people-meeting-at-a)

Václav věděl, že si rychle musí zajít pro panáka, aby tenhle cirkus přežil. S každým krokem, který novomanželé udělali na parketu, měl pocit, že se víc a víc dostává do nějaké jiné reality, která existovala jen z toho důvodu, aby se mu vysmívala.

Vyšplhal na stoličku vedle kluka, kterému mohlo být asi stejně jako jemu, vysoký, světle hnědé vlasy a vražedný pohled upřený směrem k páru, ho přesvědčil, že tohle bude jeho člověk.

Okamžitě se k Václavovi otočil a po pár sekundách, kdy ho rentgenoval očima, k němu pozvedl štamprle a obrátil ho do sebe.

“Na novomanžele,” souhlasil Václav kysele a taky to do sebe hodil. Mladík se po něm díval s novým zájmem v očích.

„Od ženicha?“ Zeptá se a Václav přikývne. Podívá se na Rodericha, kterému při tanci kloužou brýle z nosu a ona mu je se smíchem dává zpátky. Obrátí se ke svému spolusedícímu, který si z baru sám vytáhl novou flašku a začal si opět plnit štamprle. Jeho plán pro dnešní svatbu byl poměrně jasný.

„Zbyde tam taky ještě něco pro mě?“ Zeptá se Václav a kluk se zamračí. Potom ale prsty naznačí, aby mu podal sklenici a tak se Václav k němu přisune i s panákem v ruce.

„Já sem Václav, tak čau!“ Cinkne si s ním.

„Čau.“ Pousměje se mladík. „Rasťo.“

„Jak se ti líbila svatba?“ Zeptá se po chvíli. 

Rasťo se zasměje. „Popravdě? Je mi tu z toho všeho na blití.“ Podívá se po Václavovi, jako by očekával pohoršenou reakci. Něco na něm ho dokonce vyzývá, aby se tu s ním začal hádat. K jeho velkému překvapení je mu falešný úsměv oplacen.

„No, nejsi jediný.“ Vydechne Václav a má co dělat, aby znovu nezabloudil očima k tančícímu páru.

„A co ty máš vlastně za problém?“ Zamračí se Rasťo. 

„Ty se chceš hodně porvat, co?“ Zeptá se Václav. V jeho hlase není žádná agresivita, spíš se ještě víc schoulí k baru, jako by mu chtěl dát co nejvíc najevo, že s ním ohledně žádných bojů nemůže počítat.

„Co? Bojíš se?“ Zkusí to ještě Rasťo. Je to trošku ubohé, přemlouvat někoho, aby se s ním pobil. Ale on podvědomě tuší, že další hodina za tímhle stolem ho přivede do horších stavů než touha rozbít někomu nos. 

„Tak to vyklop, kdo ti zlomil srdce? On nebo ona?“ 

Rasťo k němu překvapeně zvedne hlavu. Má chuť mu říct, ať si jde hrát na psychiatra někam jinam, ale Václav se po něm vůbec nedivá a zírá do vlastní skleničky.

„No, vzhledem k tomu, že se tu sešlo kolem sta lidí, bych řekl, že tu statisticky musí být 1,5 homosexuála. Jednička jsem já.“ Bouchne se hrdě do prsou. „A pokud tedy nejsi ta půlka, tak můžeme usoudit, že se tu snažíš zpít do němoty kvůli nevěstě.“

Rasťo nazdvihne obočí. „Co ty jsi nějaký teplý Sherlock Holmes?“

Václav se ušklíbne. „Alespoň se tu nesnažím ožrat jako Dán kvůli nějaký holce. “

„No ano, někdo jako ty tohle opravdu nemůže pochopit.“ Rasťo zakroutí hlavou. 

„Takovejch jako ona je. Buď rád, že to nejsi ty. Stejně se za pár let rozvedou. Kdo ví, pak to budeš moct třeba zkusit znovu.“ 

Rasťo si odfrkne. „Já jí teda určitě nechci zpátky.“

Václav ho souhlasně poplácá po zádech. „Vidíš, tohle už je mnohem lepší přístup.“

„A co ty a on? Ty jsi…nebo to bylo jenom čistě platonicky?“ Rasťo si není jistý, jak to nazvat.

Václav se zasměje. „Jo platonicky, to jo.“ Zachechtá se ještě jednou. „Ne, já jsem mu pouze dva roky sloužil jako rozšiřovač obzorů, než si to hovado našlo přítelkyni. Vsadím se, že odteď bude předstírat, jak byl vždycky pouze heterák.“ Mračil se.

„To je hodně blbý.“ Řekl Rasťo s dávkou empatie v hlase.

„Je to stejně jedno. Díky němu jsem alespoň skončil s tímhle přiblblym schováváním. Od té doby to říkám každýmu, a když se jim to nelíbí, tak víš, co mi můžou…“

„Správný přístup.“ Rasťo přemýšlí nad tím, jaké to asi musí být, přemýšlet jestli ho lidé budou akceptovat, jenom kvůli tomu, koho si vodí do postele. Asi to chtělo i trochu odvahy. Samotného ho to překvapilo, když to na něj vybalil zrovna ve chvíli, kdy přemýšlel, jak by mu na tu jeho pěknou tvářičku pasovala pěst.

Ale v tu chvíli oba dva zaúpí, když reproduktory znovu změní písničku.

„Ne, už znovu ne.“ Zakňourá Rasťo, zatímco Václav si položí hlavu do dlaní. Když jí zvedne, prohlásí:„Jo, on měl vždycky slabost pro Whitney. Nebo teda alespoň pro tuhle písničku.“

Rasťo se po něm podívá s opravdovou zoufalostí ve tváři. „Já už to tu nevydržím.“

Václavova tvář na moment ožije. „Co, chceš zdrhnout?“

Rastislavovy oči okamžitě potemní, než téměř zašeptá. „A udělat jí tu radost? To nikdy!“

Václav má pocit, že ožírat se tu sám, jak měl prvně v plánu, nebyl zrovna nejlepší způsob, jí to ukázat. Taky mu to řekl.

„Prosím tě, až do poslední chvíle jsem ani nevěděl, jestli sem půjdu.“ Zavrtí hlavou.

„Mohl sis alespoň zkusit někoho nabalit tady.“ Poznamenal Václav.

Rasťo k němu zvedl oči, připravený mu říct, že na to opravdu neměl náladu, ale při pohledu na Václava se zastavil. Pár sekund na sebe beze slova zírali.  
„Na co myslíš?“ Zeptá se ho Václav nervózně.

Rasťo se ohlédl směrem k parketu. Novomanželé se stále kývali kolem v rytmu Whitney.

„Pojď si zatancovat.“ Zašeptá a Václav vykulí oči.

„Si děláš ze mě prdel, ne?“ Odpoví mu tiše.

„Jen si to představ. Nejdůležitější událost v jejich životě…a všichni si místo toho budou povídat o naší deviantní lásce.“ Usmívá se s velkou dávkou prohnanosti v hlase. Václav se podívá nečitelně směrem k parketu. „Nebo to s tím, že si každý může políbit prdel, byly jen takové řečičky?“ Doráží na něj.

Václav v tu chvíli netuší, co dělat. Podívá se znovu na tančícího Rodericha a myslí na jeho tvář, když mu povídal, jak moc mu jejich pravidelný sex pomohl uvědomit si, že to vlastně není úplně pro něj. 

„No tak jo.“ Pronese suše.

Rasťo se už chce zvednout, než se zarazí a položí ruku na Václavovo rameno, aby se taky zastavil. „Mám být ženská nebo chlap?“

Václavova tvář na chvíli opravdu zrudne, než ze sebe dostane: „Řekl bych ti, že mi je to jedno. Ale faktem je, že tancuju opravdu otřesně, takže jestli zvládneš ženský kroky…“

„Ploužáka zvládneš?“ Nadzvedne Rasťo obočí pobaveně.

„Když nezačneš jančit, až ti dám ruce na zadek, tak určitě.“ 

Rasťo v tu chvíli vstane a napřáhne k němu ruku. Václav ji chňapne a během pár sekund pozornost všech se přesune ze vzdychání nad novomanžely k jedinému páru, kde mají oba tanečníci metr devadesát. 

Rasťo ho objímá kolem pasu, když přešlapují sem a tam a Whitney kvílí poslední slova refrénu. Ironicky, kvůli tomu jak byli oba vysocí, se mu s ním tančilo až moc dobře a snad díky velké dávce alkoholu, ho těsná blízkost druhého muže absolutně nevyváděla z míry. Ani když Václav dodržel svůj slib a sesunul svoje prsty po jeho zádech dolů.

Václav byl po prvních pár vtípcích překvapivě zticha. Rasťo se díval do jeho až dětsky velkých očí a měl pocit, že musí předstírat svou okouzlenost čím dál míň. Václav to musel zpozorovat a přiblížil se k němu ještě o něco víc. Měl v té chvíli už dobrou představu o tom, že jeho statistiky nebyly zas až tak důvěryhodné. Obzvlášť, když si Rasťo opřel jeho tvář o jeho a přimáčkl se k němu možná až za hranice slušnosti. 

Z důvodů jim oběma cizím, někdo v tu chvíli pustil Whitney z repráků znovu. 

Když se na sebe podívali, oba měli co dělat, aby nevyprskli smíchy.


End file.
